Rainy Days And Mondays
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. After an evening out drinking, Charlie is assaulted and left in an alley. As her friends find her and get her to hospital, it turns out to be more than a simple assault.
1. Default Chapter

**Rainy Days and Mondays Part 1**

Charlie sighed as she walked out of the pub, pulling her jacket around her. She frowned as she looked at her watch, pouting as she realised it would be at least another couple of hours until Smiffy finished work. She pulled out her phone and leant against the wall, desperately hoping he'd be out of the station and able to come and pick her up.

"Can't leave me alone for five minutes can you....?" Charlie's face lit up as Smiffy's distinctive drawl answered at the other end.

"You'd only bitch if I didn't check in!" She smiled, leaning against the wall and not noticing the two figures watching her from their vantage point behind the bushes surrounding the dark car park. "Where are you?"

"Stuck in Custody..." he yawned. "Have you been drinking...?" he smirked into the receiver.

"Er...no?" she giggled slightly. "Only a couple...." She trailed off and pouted slightly. "Any chance you can get off early...?"

Smiffy shook his head. "If I could, I'd be there with you..." he sighed. "But Gina's on the warpath about Gabriel...and there's no-one else to cover here...."

Charlie pouted and sat down on the small wall outside the back door. "That's not fair..." she frowned.

Smiffy chuckled and leant against the desk. "Get a taxi home...I'll see you when I get back...if you're still awake..."

Charlie frowned and rubbed the top of her head, knowing that he'd more than likely end up being roped into more overtime. "So you can't pick me up...?"

"I would if I could Chaz....but I can't get out..."

"But I haven't got-"

"I've got to go..." Smiffy looked up as Reg and Steve walked in with a prisoner. "Got customers, see you later...love you" he said, hanging up.

Charlie blinked and looked at her phone, sighing and closing it, and putting it back in her bag. She fished out her purse and looked inside, frowning at the loose change shining back at her, and wrapped her jacket further around her, shivering in the cold wind. "Typical..." she sighed, putting her purse away and walking out the car park, trying to think where the nearest cash point was.

"Got the time love....?"

Charlie looked up at the teenage lad in front of her and sped up walking slightly. "Er..." she looked at her watch and looked back to give the time, yelping as she was pushed from behind into an alley.

"What you doing...?" she whimpered, looking at the lad as another appeared from behind her. "What's going on...?" she said, tensing as they walked towards her.

"You shouldn't be out at this time of night by yourself...." One of them smirked. "Pretty little thing like you...anything could happen..."

Charlie tried to move past them and walked away, yelping as she was pulled back by her hair and slammed against a wall, crying out as her head bounced against the brick work. "Just let me go..." she said, trying to struggle.

"Where's the fun in that?" the other one smirked and took a hold over her, pressing his hand over her mouth and stopping her from shouting as the other one laid into her, kicking and punching.

Charlie struggled vainly and fought against them as best she could, freezing as she saw a flash of silver.

The teenage lad smirked as he gently ran the handle of the knife down the front of her top. "Now....what shall we do..." he smirked at her."Play a little game..." He nodded at his mate who pulled Charlie back and pinned her in place as the other one turned the knife round, sliding the blade down her top and cutting it open.

Charlie froze and closed her eyes as she felt the boys hands pull at her. "Don't...." she tried to say, her voice muffled by the other one's hand.

"Just what do we have here..." the boy smirked, running his hands down her sides and pulling her trousers away.

"Let me go!" Charlie struggled and tried to scream, again all sound being muffled by the hand clamped tightly across her mouth. She cringed and retched as she felt her underwear being slit open and tried to look away as the lad undid his trousers and advanced on her, entering her and thrusting roughly, all the time being egged on by his mate.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Cass giggled. "You have to make sure that the Inspector doesn't find out..." she hiccupped. "Or she'll go mad!"

Nick blinked at her and tried to focus through the alcohol swimming around his head. "But...but where's the fun in that...?" he asked, pointing a finger at her. "If she doesn't find out....then the joke's all gone!"

Cass shook her head, clinging on to the table as the room spun. "No! No, no, no!" she giggled. "It's...." she looked around. "Charlie can explain it...where is she?"

Mickey shrugged slightly. "Toilet?" he slurred.

"She's been gone ages..." Gary blinked, trying to the do the 'yawn and stretch arm' routine on Honey.

"She's probably gone to ring Smiffy..." Honey shrugged, blanking Kerry as she glared at her, oblivious to Gary's arm around the back of her seat.

"Smiifffffffffffffy!" Yvonne laughed, lifting her glass up in a toast and then gulping from it.

"You're all pissed!" Nick laughed at them. "You alc..alki..al..." he frowned and shrugged. "Sod it.."

* * *

Charlie blinked and slowly looked up, squinting down the dark alley, too afraid to move incase the two teenage lads were nearby. She slumped against the floor again, gasping with pain and rolled gently on to her back, laying still for a few minutes, before realising they'd gone. She saw her trousers laying a few feet away and slowly reached her arm out for them, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks and pulled them closer, slowly and carefully sitting up and pulling them on.

* * *

"More drink!" Cass slapped her hand on the table as Nick unsteadily stood up. "More!"

Nick looked back at her and mock-frowned. "You've had enough!"

"Nicholas dear!" Cass beamed cheekily at him. "You can never have enough booze!"

"Seconded!" Mickey said, waving his glass at Nick.

"Booooze!" Gary grinned, holding his glass out, and pouting as the landlord rang the bell for last orders.

"Club!" Honey beamed round. "Let's go to a club!"

Honey's suggestion was met half with agreement, and half with mutters of having to work the next day.

"I've got to go..." Kerry said and stood up, wrapping her coat around her, and leaving the pub.

"What's wrong with her?" Mickey hiccupped as he followed Nick to the bar to give him a hand.

"She's been like it all day..." Yvonne shrugged. "She'll be alright....she's just getting it in the neck at work..."

Mickey shrugged and continued to the bar, helping him carry the drinks back over.

* * *

Charlie slowly tried to get to her feet, moaning and gasping with pain as she slumped back against the cold, damp floor. She curled into a ball and rested her head against her knees and sobbed quietly, crying out for Smiffy.

* * *

The group inside the pub finished their drinks and stood up, ready to leave, all gathering their coats and belongings, Gary was beaming at Honey, who was turning greener by the second. Nick was leant against the wall, waiting for the girls to finish hugging and giggling, and Mickey was draining the last few drops from his glass.

"Let's go!" Yvonne said, clutching Cass' hand and pulling her along behind her. "Taxi will be here in a minute!"

Cass was much too drunk to argue and allowed herself to be pulled out the car park, ahead of the others.

Charlie blinked as the gang approaching and listened hard, lifting her head up from the floor and swallowing hard and trying to call out softly.

"Can you hear something?" Cass frowned, placing her hand on Yvonne's arm and trying to shut her up long enough for her to work out if it was her brain the alcohol playing tricks on her or if there was someone calling her.

Yvonne looked round and listened. "Can't hear anything..." she hiccupped, waiting with Cass as the others caught up.

Charlie whimpered softly as she heard them getting nearer and called out, hoping they heard her.

Cass stumbled over to Nick and Mickey and pressed her finger to her lips. "Listen!" she hissed. "Can you hear something?"

Nick and Mickey exchanged glances and looked back at her.

"Cass...." Charlie sobbed quietly. "Mickey...."

"S'Charlie..." Mickey slurred and looked round for her. "Charlie....?" He called back. "Where are you....?" He listened hard as she called back and tried to follow the sound of her voice, blinking as he got to the entrance of the alley. "What you doin'?" He frowned crouching beside her as she stared up at him, her eyes wide with fright and shock. He called for the others and leant his hand down to help her up, frowning as she flinched and turned away from him. "Chaz...it's me...." He said, sobering slightly. "What's wrong....?" He asked, rolling her back and freezing as he saw the bruises and cuts covering her face and arms. "It's alright..." he said sobering completely and pulling his phone out, calling for an ambulance. "Don't just stand there!" he said, looking back at the others and puling his coat off and wrapping it over her as Nick pulled his off and gently put it under her head.


	2. Rainy Days and Mondays Chapter 2

**Rainy Days and Mondays – Part 2**

Charlie whimpered slightly as she was loaded into the back of an ambulance, clutching Mickey's hand tightly.

"We'll see you down there..." Yvonne said, resting a hand on Honey's back as she retched again.

Mickey nodded and climbed up, sitting opposite Charlie and stroking her hand.

* * *

Cass wiped her eye as the ambulance pulled away. "What happened....?" She said, watching it drive away.

Nick sighed and hugged her, resting his head on hers. "She probably came out to ring Smiffy..." he shrugged.

"But her top..." Cass blinked. "And her bag....she didn't have her bag or her coat...."

Nick squeezed her gently and stuck his arm out as the large black cab pulled up, helping Cass and the rest of the girls inside.

* * *

"Come on Charlie...." Smiffy sighed, tapping his pen against his desk. He rolled his eyes as the home answer-phone cut in and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're either in bed already...or went back in for another drink, and not home yet..." he chuckled. "And knowing you, I reckon we can believe it's the last one...Anyway, I should be home in just over an hour.....I'll bring a takeaway in with me...ring me back if you get this and want one too...see you later..." he said, hanging up.

* * *

"Has anyone rang Smiffy...?" Gary asked, looking round at the others as the cab sped through Canley.

The others looked at each other and all shook their heads. "Maybe Mickey has?" Honey offered.

Yvonne shook her head. "He didn't while we were back there...and he wouldn't have been able to in the ambulance..."

Nick frowned as all eyes fell on him. "What?" he sighed, already pulling his phone out.

"You wouldn't want to hear from a nurse..." Yvonne said, gently patting his shoulder.

"Wouldn't want to hear at all..." he sighed, dialing Smiffy's number.

* * *

Charlie closed her eyes as the ambulance pulled up outside the hospital and looked back as the paramedics opened the doors and took her out. "Mickey." She whimpered softly, gripping his hand tighter.

"It's alright....I'm still here..." he soothed, walking alongside of her as far as he could as they took her through.

"Don't leave me..." she cried as the paramedics stopped Mickey from entering the treatment room.

"I won't go anywhere....I'll get Smiffy..." He promised, wincing as she started crying harder. "You'll be ok Chaz..." he promised. "You will!"

Mickey leant against the wall as she disappeared from his sight and pulled out his phone, switching it on, and apologising to the nurse who told him he couldn't use it inside. He glanced back and hurried over to the main entrance, standing outside and dialing Smiffy's mobile number, cursing as it was already engaged.

* * *

Smiffy smirked as he saw Nick's name flashing on the display and pulled his phone out, leaning against the desk. "Don't tell me..." he sighed softly. "She's got herself paralytic again hasn't she...."

Nick bit his lip and stared ahead as Cass gently rubbed his arm. "I er...Are you busy?"

"Busy?" Smiffy frowned. "This isn't another one of your jokes Nick is it?" he asked skeptically.

"No mate, it...it's Charlie...she's in hospital..."

Smiffy's face drained of colour and he clutched the desk for support. "But...how?" he asked quietly.

"We left the pub.." Nick said quietly. "And we found her...she was in the alley beside it..."

"The alley?" Smiffy blinked. "Did she have too much to drink or something?" he asked, already sprinting through to Gina's office.

"No, she....she was attacked..." Nick sighed. "Mickey's gone with her in the ambulance...we're on our way there now..."

"Attacked..." Smiffy choked, missing the rest of what Nick said. "I'm on my way.." he said, hanging up and giving Gina the basics, before running out to his car.

* * *

Charlie pulled her top around her as a nurse came over to her and smiled gently. "Don't mind about them...." she said, gesturing to the doctors, her tone light and friendly.

Charlie swallowed and gave her details to the nurse, explaining what had happened as best she could, skimming over the details of the rape.

The nurse smiled sympathetically and nodded in all the right places. "Is there anything else you want to add...?" the nurse smiled, not wanting to push her.

Charlie nodded slowly biting her lip, the tears spilling from her eyes as the nurse gently smiled at her. "I..." she sniffed and took a breath."I was raped.....they had a knife....I couldn't get away....."

The nurse looked at one of the doctors and nodded before looking back at Charlie and trying to comfort her. "It's ok....you're safe now..." she paused and looked at her, leaning closer to her. "Have you had a shower...or any form of wash since...?"

Charlie shook her head. "It happened in the alley where they found me.." she sobbed.

"Are those the clothes you were wearing.....?"

Charlie nodded and bit her lip, trying to sniff back any more tears as the nurse asked if she wanted to report it...Charlie looked at her and took a breath, nodding.

"I'm going to need those clothes...." the nurse said gently."I'll get you something to change into, and then we can help you through the relevant tests...." She fussed around and leant closer to Charlie. "Do you want us to contact the police now...?"

Charlie laughed bitterly and glared at the ceiling. "The man I was with....he is the police...."

* * *

Mickey leant against the wall as he tried Smiffy's mobile again, sighing and shaking his head as it rang, and rang, before clicking over to his voicemail. "Smiffy...it's Mickey...can you give us a ring mate as soon as you get this? It's important..." he said, hanging up and going back inside.

The nurse who'd been talking to Charlie came back through and looked up at Mickey. "DC Webb?" she asked, fussing with some case notes.

"Yeah..." Mickey nodded, "Is it Charlie...?" he asked. "Everything ok..."

The nurse nodded and picked up a hospital gown for Charlie. "She's decided to report the rape..." The nurse told him. "I'll bring her clothes out in a minute..." she said, walking back, leaving a bewildered Mickey staring after her.

"Raped..?" he blinked and swallowed, staring up at the ceiling as the others climbed out the taxi and walked quickly though to him.


	3. Rainy Days and Mondays Chapter 3

**Rainy Days and Mondays - Part 3**

"Mickey!" Nick called as they stopped in front of him. "Mickey mate, are you alright?"

Mickey swallowed and looked at Nick. "Sorry...?"

Cass blinked up at him and moved so she was standing in front of him. "Is everything ok?"

Mickey looked round at the others and took a breath. "She's decided....she's...she's decided to report the rape...." He said quietly.

* * *

Smiffy sped through the streets of Canley, his mind racing as he drove, wondering what had happened, wondering what he'd see. He didn't know how badly attacked she'd been, and he was trying to stop himself from imagining the worst case scenarios – and failing each time.

* * *

Charlie closed her eyes and leant her head back against the cool pillow, swallowing hard, trying to repress any memory of the rape, knowing she'd have to relive it at least once more as she gave her statement, her heart breaking as she thought of Smiffy, and how she'd have to tell him. She slowly and carefully rolled on to her side and hugged the pillow, burying her head into it as she sobbed.

* * *

"Rape?" Cass squeaked. "But she....she wasn't...."

Mickey moved his eyes to the ceiling and nodded slowly. "She was...."

"It would explain the top...." Nick said quietly.

Yvonne looked at the floor and wrapped her arms around Cass as she sniffled. "Poor Charlie..." she said quietly.

Gary cleared his throat as he saw Smiffy sprinting through the doors, going over to the receptionist and demanding to see Charlie.

Nick followed Gary's gaze and walked over to him. "Smiffy-"

"Where is she? What's happened? What's going on?" Smiffy asked, not pausing for breath between each question.

Nick flashed his warrant card at the receptionist and explained to her about Smiffy, leading him away to a quiet corner as the others stood together.

They watched as Smiffy listened intently to what Nick was telling him.

"He must have come straight from the station." Honey observed, taking in his uniform.

"That's how come he wasn't out with us tonight," Mickey sighed. "He had to work nights...."

Honey shook her head and looked away as Smiffy collapsed into the nearest seat, turning pale and burying his head in his hands, Nick trying to comfort him as Smiffy pushed him off and jogged forward over to the others. "He knows..." she whispered quietly.

* * *

Charlie sniffed and stared at the curtain around her bed, segregating her from everyone else on the ward. She sighed and looked at her hands, running her hand over the cuts and bruises on her arm and body, wincing slightly. She stared up at the ceiling as a nurse entered and took a shaky breath.

"You've got a lot of visitors..." the nurse told her cheerfully. "There's 7 of them out there...."

"7?" Charlie said hoarsely, only remembering coming in with Mickey.

The nurse nodded. "One of them is a police officer...a sergeant by the looks of it...." She said, finishing fussing with Charlie's bandages and leaving the cubicle.

"Sergeant..." Charlie repeated silently to herself. "Smiffy...." She sniffed and curled back up.

* * *

"I don't care!" Smiffy hissed at Mickey. "I've got to go see her...."

"Smiffy!" Nick clutched at his arm and shook his head. "Just wait till they say you can go thro-"Nick sighed as Smiffy marched off, away from them. "SMIFFY!"

"Let him go..." Yvonne sighed.

Honey nodded. "He'd be no good here..."

* * *

Charlie jumped and looked back at the curtains as they opened, freezing as she saw Smiffy stood there. "Dale..." she said quietly, sitting up and looking at him.

Smiffy looked her over and opened his mouth to speak, stammering a few times before managing to force out, "What happened?"

Charlie looked at her hands and swallowed hard, the tears falling freely. "I'm so sorry!"

Smiffy sprang in to action and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, not noticing her flinch and tense. "You've nothing to be sorry for..." he said, holding her tightly and rubbing her back.

Charlie gradually relaxed and clung to him, burying her head in his neck and sobbing, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

Smiffy's stomach churned as he thought through what Nick had told him, his fist balling with anger. He sighed and kissed the side of Charlie's head and tightened his hold on her. "It's alright now sweetheart..." he whispered to her. "I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you...."

* * *

Gina entered St Hughes and blinked round at her gathered officers as they huddled together, chatting amongst themselves. "Is this a private mother's meeting?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as they turned to face her.

"Ma'am," Gary was the first to speak. "It's Charlie...."

Gina squeezed them all a small smile and nodded. "I heard...is Sgt Smith here...?"

"He's with her now..." Mickey answered, moving back to let two porters pass with an empty trolley.

Gina nodded and walked away from them, making herself known to a nurse and listening as the nurse explained what had happened.

* * *

Smiffy sat on the edge of Charlie's bed, resting one leg on the bed and the other on the floor, holding her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder and clutched his hand. "I want to go home..." Charlie said, staring at the curtain as it blew in the slight draught.

Smiffy looked down at her and stroked her hair, carefully avoiding the bandage on her head. "You'll have to stay overnight at least..." he said quietly. "For your head, incase there's any concussion."

Charlie blinked and tightened her grip on his hand. "I can't stay here..." she said, looking up at him and breathing quickly. "I don't want to, I can't-"

"Shhh...." Smiffy kissed her forehead and pulled her back against him. "I'm not going here....I'll be with you all night..." he forced her a small smile and rested his head back against hers.


	4. Rainy Days and Mondays Chapter 4

**Rainy Days And Mondays – Part 4**

Smiffy woke from where he was slumped, dozing in a chair and blinked round the room, screwing his eyes tightly shut in the early morning sun. He glanced over at Charlie and saw her laying down with her back to him, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly.

He sat bolt upright and stretched quickly, moving over to the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder, ready to lift her to him so he could at least attempt to try and comfort her.

Charlie jumped and yelped, lashing out at him and trying to fight him away. "Get off!" she cried. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Charlie...." Smiffy held onto her, wincing as her hand caught his lip, drawing blood. "Charlie – it's me!"

"GET OFF!" She fought against him, jumping again as the curtains were pulled open and several nurses rushed in.

She stared at them, and looked up at Smiffy, swallowing heavily.

"It's ok..." he smiled slightly at her. "Alright now...." He nodded at the nurses. "Thanks," he said quietly.

The nurses looked between them, and returned his nod, turning and closing the curtains again as they left.

Charlie stared up at him, her eyes settling on his lip. "Wha...?"

He frowned slightly at her expression and moved his hand up to his lip, wiping away the blood. "It's alright.... "he said softly, "I shouldn't have made you jump....."

* * *

Mickey pulled himself up from the plastic chairs in the waiting room and groaned softly, stretching. He glanced at the time and sighed, pacing the room a couple of times and rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

He glanced over at the door as a nurse past and called out. The nurse stopped, walked to the doorway and smiled at him. "You still here?"

Mickey nodded and gave her a small smile. "Everything ok...?"

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. "She's awake...she hasn't slept a lot...but she should be ok to go home today...."

Mickey relaxed. "Great...thanks..." he sat back in one of the chairs and rubbed his head wearily.

"You can go and see her if you want..." The nurse said softly, before walking away.

* * *

"You should eat something...." Smiffy said, stroking Charlie's hair as she rested against him, clinging tightly to him like she'd spent the majority of the night.

"Not hungry..." She said quietly, hiding her head in his chest.

"You still should try something....even if it's some toast..."

"I don't want any..." She said, petulantly.

Smiffy sighed and nodded, looking up as the curtain opened. "Mickey..." he said softly.

Mickey gave him a tight smile and moved stiffly over to them. "How you feeling...?" he asked, looking down at Charlie.

Charlie pulled her head up and looked at him, trying to smile and sighing as it fell at the first hurdle. "Felt better...." She said, looking at her hand as it curled tighter around Smiffy's.

"I'll bet..." Mickey frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, tentatively moving his arm out to hug her, and pulling it back as he thought better of it. He swallowed and looked at his hand. "They said you could probably go home today..."

Smiffy kissed her forehead and looked down at her. "There we go..."

Charlie sighed and turned her head back into his chest, obviously not wanting to talk.

Smiffy frowned at her and looked at Mickey. "I er...I hear it was you who found her..."

Mickey nodded. "The others were with me...they were sent home though...they send their best..."

"You've been here all night?" Smiffy blinked.

Mickey nodded. "I was waiting to see if there was any news..." he said quietly, looking down at Charlie as she looked over at him.

"Didn't have to..." she said, much more curtly than she actually meant.

"I wanted to..." he said, holding her gaze and giving her a small smile.

* * *

"Alright, Alright!" Gina marched into the briefing room, shouting above the noise. "Calm down children...there's a lot to get through.

"Have you heard anything Ma'am?" Cass piped up, clutching her hat tightly.

Gina shook her head and looked at her. "Sgt Smith said he'd contact the station with any news..."

The officers exchanged glances chattering and gossiping amongst themselves as Gina glared at them. "This isn't a mothers meeting!" she picked up the clipboard and assigned the days jobs, before glancing round at them. "Whatever may, or may not have happened last night, your job is to catch criminals...not theorise at length about what they've done!" She paused and settled her gaze on the small gang at the front. "I understand how you're feeling...but there isn't a lot we can do at the minute without a statement...we need the description...we need to know who we're looking for..."

The officers nodded all avoiding her gaze.

"You're officers of the law..." Gina continued. "You don't want some vicious scroat getting off on a technicality, just because someone felt like giving him a kicking for what he did to their friend."

"No ma'am..." they chorused.

"So get out there, do your job...and let's catch them!"

* * *

Charlie, Smiffy and Mickey sat in silence for the best part of an hour, before doctor came through to them. He looked Charlie over, examined her, before discharging her.

The two men stood the curtain, waiting for Charlie to slowly dress and gather the small amount of belongings she had with her. "Ready." She said, walking through to them as she finished. She walked ahead of them, thanking the nurses as she passed, and carried on ahead, glancing round every so often to make sure they were following close behind.


	5. Rainy Days and Mondays Chapter 5

**Rainy Days and Mondays – Part 5**

"Chaz?" Smiffy waved his hand in front of Charlie's face as she jumped out of her daydream and blinked up at him.

"Take your time sweetheart." he kissed her forehead and sat in the table in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed up at him. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I couldn't leave you-"he started to say, before she cut him off, holding her hand out.

"You can't be here," she frowned. "I don't want you here..."

Smiffy's face fell and he hung his head slightly. "Oh.."

"I don't want anyone here, not while I'm writing my statement.." Charlie slowly moved her hand out and closed it over his, squeezing it weakly.

Smiffy nodded and he stood up, kissing her hand and turning to leave. He reached the door and opened it, glancing back at her. "I love you." He said, squeezing her a small smile.

"I...I" Charlie swallowed heavily and tried again. "I..I..." She trailed off and nodded. "I know." She said, silently cursing herself for not saying it back.

* * *

"How is she?" Gina passed Smiffy's cup over and sat back behind her desk, watching him carefully.

He sipped his drink and watched her as she lit up a cigarette. "She's holding up" he said quietly. "She doesn't want anyone in there with her.." he stared down at his cup and balled his hands. "When I find the-"

"Easy Smiffy," Gina took a long drag on her cigarette. "I understand how you feel, but that's not going to help her," she said kindly. "Not now..."

Smiffy sneered slightly and sipped his drink before banging the cup down on Gina's desk and standing up. "I can't take this anymore..." he said, standing up and heading to the door.

"Sergeant!" Gina stood up and glared at Smiffy's back.

Dale kept his hand on the door handle but didn't move, or look back. "This isn't about you.." Gina said, not taking her eyes off him. "Think how you'd make her feel if you went charging in there, against her wishes...she's already told you she doesn't want you in there...not yet..."

He hung his head and sighed as Gina took a step closer to him, resting a hand on his back. "She already feels violated Dale," she said softly. "You storming in there in the mood you're in now will only upset her more."

Smiffy sighed and looked up at Gina. "Poor Charlie.." he said quietly, his voice loaded with emotion.

Gina nodded as Smiffy turned to her, resting his head on her shoulder, fighting hard against the tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

"Nick!" Cass shouted, already scrambling over several black bags piled against a wall.

"Cass," Nick ran over to her, "What you found?"

Cass smiled triumphantly and pulled out a jacket, holding it up in front of Nick, balancing it on the end of one finger. "Look familiar?" she asked.

Nick looked over the long black three quarter length coat and smiled slightly. "Charlie's."

"I can't see her bag," Cass said, carefully passing the coat over and turning back to the bags, moving them away as Nick gently folded it and placed it into an evidence bag. Nick put the bag in the boot of the Panda and went back to her, helping her search under and around the bags.

"Nothing.." he sighed and looked up at Cass. "You gonna call it in?"

Cass nodded and turned away from him, lifting her radio. "Sierra Oscar from 518."


	6. Rainy Days and Mondays Chapter 6

**Rainy Days And Mondays – Part 6**

"You were told to patrol the Jasmine Allen!" Gina said, watching Nick and Cass carefully as they stood in front of her.

"Yes Ma'am" Nick said, looking at his shoes.

"Yes Ma'am..." Cass said quietly.

"Well?" She stood up, looking at the evidence bag that contained Charlie's coat.

"It was my fault.." Nick started to say as Cass cut him off.

"It was me ma'am, I wanted to go and see if there was anything that had been missed...anything in the surrounding area....when it was searched, it was late at night – and the-"

Gina held her hand out and Cass stopped, looking down at her hands.

"When you are given an instruction, you are expected to follow it, not decide you know best.."

"But we thought-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Gina thundered.

Nick and Cass sighed and nodded. "Yes Ma'am" they said, simultaneously.

"Good.." She smiled and sat back down, nodding at her door. "Off you go."

They nodded and turned, heading towards the door. "One more thing" Gina said, watching them. "Well done."

Cass smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Ma'am" she said, following Nick out the room.

* * *

Charlie signed her statement, nodding at Sheelagh as she read through it and signed it as a witness.

"Are you ok..?" Sheelagh asked, looking up at her.

"Fine" Charlie said stiffly. "Is Smiffy still here?"

Sheelagh nodded. "He's still in the office I think, do you want me to go get him?"

Charlie shook her head and curled up on her chair, pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms over them. "No thanks.." she said quietly, staring ahead.

Sheelagh pursed her lips and looked Charlie over before sighing and leaving the room.

* * *

"Sierra Oscar from 149..." Gary panted into his radio. "Suspect heading along Relcott Street..." He sped up, running as fast as he could. "Heading into Rayolta Lane..."

"Got him Gary..." Tony turned the corner in the area car, seeing Gary and the suspect running towards them. He screeched to a halt and jumped out, both him and Gabriel running towards them. The suspect, panicked, slowing slightly as he spotted them, allowing Gary to catch up, and push him against the wall.

"I ain't done anything!" he yelled, struggling. "Lemme go!"

"You're nicked!" Gary panted, reading the caution to him as Tony and Gabriel cuffed him, pushing him over to their car.

"Well done mate!" Tony chuckled, watching Gary bend over, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Charlie stood up slowly, opening the door and looking out. She walked slowly over to the door, pressing the code in and letting herself into the main station, walking to the Sergeants office.

Smiffy was inside, pacing the office, his hands balled into fists, muttering darkly to himself. Charlie stood, watching him for a few seconds, before quietly opening the door and stepping through, closing the door after her. He turned and looked at her, his expression softening to a smile. "Hi.." he said quietly.

She squeezed him a small smile, before taking a shaky breath and walking over to him, "I'm so scared!" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging tightly to him.

Smiffy gently guided her to his chair, sitting down and pulling her onto his knee without breaking his hold on her. He rested his head against hers and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "There's no need to be sweetheart..." he said, as soothingly as he could manage. "I'm here now...I'll protect you"

* * *

"Get in there!" Gabriel pushed the suspect into the station, pushing him over to the desk as Tony and Gary followed behind.

"I ain't done owt!" The suspect protested, stumbling slightly and clutching onto the desk.

June looked up, tensing slightly as she saw Gabriel and clearing her throat as Gabriel smirked down at her. "Tony?" she said, looking past him.

"Gary's prisoner.." he said, as Gary puffed his chest out slightly, stepping over to the desk, missing the visible sigh of relief from June.

"Sarge!" Gary nodded at her.

"What's he done Gary?" June asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, yeah – erm mugging" Gary said, looking back at the suspect, "He attempted to snatch a bag from some old dear...only stopped when he saw me and Honey running at him...knocked the old woman to the ground...Honey's gone with her to the hospital."

June nodded and set about processing the prisoner, keeping one eye on Gabriel as he talked to Tony.

* * *

Charlie looked up, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve and swallowing. "Can we go home?" she asked quietly. "I don't want to stay here..."

Smiffy kissed her forehead, smiled softly and nodded. "I'll square it with Gina."

Charlie stood up, clutching his hand tightly and hugging into his side. Smiffy held her hand, wrapping his other arm around her and leading her out the room. He glanced into Gina's office and frowned slightly as he found it empty. He sighed and shook his head. "Won't be long..." he tightened his hold on her and lead her further along through into Custody. "June," He looked over. "You seen the Inspector?"

Charlie looked up at June, glancing across at Gary as he smiled at her, freezing as she looked at the suspect, leant on the desk, looking round. "Him." she choked out, as Smiffy looked down at her.

"Charlie?"

"Him!" she squeaked. "It was him!" She started hyperventilating and backed away, pointing at the suspect. "He...He..."

"Charlie!" Smiffy grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down and stop her from turning hysterical. "What?"

"He raped me!" she spluttered, sobbing hard.


	7. Rainy Days and Mondays Chapter 7

**Rainy Days and Mondays – Part 7**

"Are you sure?" Smiffy asked, still holding on tightly to Charlie's arms as she tried to fight him off.

"Him!" she shrieked, "Him!"

Smiffy turned and glared, advancing on the amused looking suspect, still leaning against the desk and watching.

"You bastard" Smiffy grabbed the suspects collar and slammed a fist against his jaw, before ramming his head against the desk, ready to do more damage as Tony pulled him back.

"No Sarge," Tony said, holding Smiffy as he squirmed and fought against him. "It won't help – believe me!"

"Get him out of here," June passed Gary her keys to the cells as Gabriel pushed the suspect through, pushing him into the first cell as Gary opened it.

"It's alright now...?" June crouched beside Charlie as she leant against the wall, trembling and sobbing. "He's gone now.." she said soothingly.

* * *

"He's in the cells now sir," Gina said, following Adam down the corridor.

"Safest place for him." Adam muttered, glancing into the Sergeant's Office as they passed, seeing Smiffy stalking around the room, his hands balled into fists as Tony and June sat with them, June attempting to pacify a hysterical Charlie.

Adam and Gina reached Custody, moving past Gabriel and Gary as they stood talking and peering into the cell. "Matthew Bellamy?" Adam asked coldly, opening the grille and looking through.

"Who wants to know?" Bellamy smirked, looking quite pleased with himself as he ran a finger over his bruised jaw.

"Superintendent Adam Okaro." Adam glared, opening the door, and passing Gina the keys as he lead Bellamy out.

"Police brutality this is!" Bellamy protested smugly, not putting up a fight. "You two saw what that copper did." he shouted back to Gary and Gabriel. "He punched me, I'm gonna make a complaint, I'll sue the arses off you!"

Gina opened the custody door and let Adam out first, following them to the yard. "Believe me, we haven't even started with you!" She said, smirking as Bellamy's smug grin slipped slightly.

"Whas' going on?" Gary blinked, watching Gina and Adam lead the suspect out of the station.

Gabriel moved over to the door and watched them, "They're taking him for a search..." he shrugged. "There's a load of uniform and some CID nobodies out there."

"But the Super-?" Gary frowned.

"One of us isn't it..." Gabriel closed the door and walked back to him. "Different when it's one of ours..." he said, a strange glint evident in his eyes.

* * *

Charlie rubbed her sore, red rimmed eyes and sat back in her seat, shifting uncomfortably as she felt June and Tony's eyes on her. "Don't let us keep you..." she said as politely and normally as she could manage, watching Smiffy as he stood with his back to them, staring at the wall.

"Right," June said, glancing between them. "If there's anything you-"

"Thanks." Charlie said quickly, looking at her hands. "Really..."

June nodded at Tony and stood up, opening the door and slipping out quietly, Tony following.

"Dale" Charlie whispered hoarsely, standing up and walking over to him. "It'll be ok" she whispered, taking one of his hands in hers and rubbing it until he relaxed it.

Smiffy turned and looked at her, allowing her to see the single tear, slowly rolling down his cheek.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching a shaking hand up and gently brushing away the tear. "Don't go all soft on me..." she said, her voice cracking.

"I love you," Smiffy took hold of her other hand and looked down at it.

"I know..." Charlie nodded and squeezed his hand gently. "And I love you."

* * *

"I want every part of this house ripping apart." Adam barked, as the officers stormed into the house.

"Yes sir!" They chorused, splitting up as Gina shouted directions at them.

Ken, Rob and Phil charged around the living room, pulling drawers out and opening cupboards as Adam stood in the doorway, keeping a hold of Bellamy.

Kerry, Lance and Mickey stormed upstairs, followed by other uniformed officers, separating into the bedrooms and looking round.

"Sir!" Andrea shouted down the stairs, as Adam and Gina walked quickly up, sandwiching Bellamy between them. Andrea lead them through to a bedroom, stepping back to allow them to see Jim cuffing a protesting half naked man.

"A friend of yours?" Gina smirked at Bellamy as the other man muttered a string of curses. "He doesn't seem too happy does he..."

"Paul French sir," Jim said, gripping French's arm. "Nicked him earlier this year for aggravated burglary...he managed to wriggle off on a technicality.

"Mr French!" Adam glared at him, "Take him out the van."

"Yes Sir," Jim nodded, leading the protesting man outside, as Mickey, Lance and Kerry stepped in the doorway.

"Nothing." Mickey sighed, shaking his head as other calls of 'clear' echoed around the house.

"Get him outside.." Gina sighed. "Keep him away from the other one, put him in the car."

"Yes Ma'am." Kerry nodded and took Bellamy's arm with Lance, and leading him to the stairs as Mickey frowned, looking at the floor. He stuck his foot out and pressed lightly on one of the floorboards and blinked, pressing another, before moving his foot back to the first, listening to the creak.

"DC Webb?" Gina arched an eyebrow. "This isn't the time for-"She frowned as Mickey dropped to the floor, pulling the carpet back. "DC Webb-"

"Ma'am." Mickey said, pressing on the floorboard before smirking back at Bellamy as he, Kerry and Lance paused at the top of the stairs. He located the one that had creaked as they passed over it and pushed it gently, watching it lift up, before removing it and holding his hand up. "Ma'am, torch please."

Gina unclipped the torch from her belt and passed it over, watching as Mickey turned it on and shone it down the small hole, reaching in and pulling a white plastic bag out. He put the torch down and opened the bag, pulling out the contents and looking up at Adam and Gina.

Gina pulled on a pair of gloves and crouched beside him, opening the small black handbag Mickey had pulled out of the bag, reaching inside and pulling out the mobile phone and purse inside. She opened the purse and sighed softly, holding it up to Adam so he could see the picture inside.

"Charlie and Dale" Adam smiled slightly, looking up at Bellamy as he swore.

Mickey cried out as he pulled his hand out of the bag and looked at the blood dripping from the small cut on his finger. "What the...?" He frowned and looked inside the bag, his eyes widening slightly as he looked up at Gina. "Ma'am" he said quietly, holding it up to her.

Gina took the bag and looked inside, carefully reaching in and pulling out a knife. She looked up at Bellamy and tutted. "Dear me," she mock frowned. "We haven't been very careful now have we?" She said, shaking her head.


	8. Rainy Days and Mondays Chapter 8

**Rainy Days and Mondays – Part 8**

"I already told you!" Bellamy yelled, banging his fist on the table. "It ain't mine, and anyone else who tells you different is lying!"

Gina gave a small smirk and leant closer. "Clever things these forensics..." she said, folding her arms and sitting back against the desk. "Did you know they can collect DNA from the smallest fibre? From fingerprints....finger prints that for instance have been found on the knife...finger prints that have been proved as not belonging to the officer who found the knife, or your friend Mr French..."

Bellamy shrugged. "Could be anyones..."

"That's where you are wrong." Gina said, smiling with obvious satisfaction. "Fingerprints are unique to a person. Add to that the statement of the victim, the fact that your DNA as well as your friends is likely to be all over the coat we found, her reaction to seeing you again....the results of the swabs from yourself and the victim that'll be in anytime now... it's pretty conclusive don't you think?"

Bellamy said nothing, but sat back against his chair, glaring at the floor.

"And then there's the matter of what Mr French told us..." Mickey smirked, leaning forward and resting his elbow on the table. "Complete confession, telling us everything you'd said...what you'd planned...."

"You're lying!" Bellamy spat, raising his gaze.

"Did it make you feel big? Assaulting a woman? Two of you against one?" Mickey glared at him, as Bellamy twitched, "Wrong place at the wrong time for her eh? But she's a pretty girl....must have been a bonus for you...."

"Shut up!" Bellamy glared, looking away.

"Did it make you feel good? Seeing that fear in her eyes, seeing how you scared her? And then there's the knife....that incase she fought back? Your friend made that pretty impossible-"

"SHUT UP!" Bellamy glared, flying across the table and launching at Mickey as Mickey kicked his chair back and pinned him down against the table with Gina's help, pressing the panic button and holding him there until other officers rushed in, taking Bellamy and frogmarching him, kicking, screaming and protesting back to his cell.

Mickey leant against the wall, catching his breath, oblivious to the stern look from Gina. "Was that really necessary?" she asked, finishing the formalities with the tapes.

"I needed to see if he was sorry..." Mickey sighed, rubbing his head in his hands.

"When all you did is manage to wind him up further..."

"Yes Ma'am" he hung his head. "Sorry Ma'am...."

"You did some good work today DC Webb..." Gina said, picking both tapes up and walking over to the door. "Don't ruin it by forcing the end result. Bellamy is guilty, we both know that, and so will the judges....especially with all the forensic evidence. But the last thing we want is him getting off on a technicality because you wanted to exact revenge for your friend.

* * *

"You alright?" Smiffy said quietly, leaning against the wall with Charlie on his lap, still clinging tightly to him, her head buried in his neck.

She grunted something incoherent and looked up, nodding and relaxing her hold on him slightly.

"It'll be alright." He said, raising his hand and brushing her hair from her eyes. "Trust me."

"I do." She whispered, shifting on his lap and jumping as the door opened slowly.

"Sorry," Mickey smiled slightly at them both. "Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, looking behind the desk at them.

Charlie shook her head, entwining her fingers through Smiffys.

Mickey walked through, closing the door behind him and walked slowly over, sitting down on the floor in front of them, "We've got them sweetheart." He smiled at her, taking her free hand. "Everything's going to be fine."

Charlie released a low sob and rubbed her eyes as Smiffy pulled her closer and held her tightly, kissing her forehead.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

"And how do you find the defendant, Matthew James Bellamy?"

"We find him..." the chairman of the jury paused, as if for dramatic effect, causing Charlie to cling tighter to Smiffy's hand.

Smiffy wrapped his arm around her, gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

"....Guilty."


End file.
